


Request

by PortalPanda



Series: Tron: Remnants [5]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortalPanda/pseuds/PortalPanda
Summary: Clu has a very important job for Yori.
Relationships: Yori & Clu
Series: Tron: Remnants [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727482
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Request

It’s a testament to how lost in her work Yori is that she doesn’t notice Clu’s presence until she sees a glint of gold light on the screen in front of her. 

“Yori.” 

She doesn’t flinch at the sound of his voice; there’s no need. He’s usually pleased to see her, and he won’t be angry with her for doing her job.

“Clu,” She drops to her knees at his feet, bows her head. She knows his smile is there without looking up. “I wasn’t expecting you to visit this cycle. How can I be of service?” 

He offers his hand and she takes it, transmitting warm [ _gratitude_ ] as he helps her to her feet. Clu gives Yori an absent smile, glancing around the room at the other programs who are pretending not to listen. 

“Let’s talk somewhere a little more… private.” 

She nods, and leads him to a separate room that functions as her office. The most important portal controls are accessed here, along with a beautiful view of the Grid. From here she can see everything from the arcade to the long-dormant portal-platform across the sea. Tron City looks deceivingly peaceful below them.

As the door closes behind them, Yori realizes that they’re alone. 

“Rinzler isn’t with me today,” Clu acknowledges, pausing to read something off a nearby monitor. “His presence isn’t necessary for this, but I don’t want you to worry about him. He’s alright.”

The smile he gives her is surprisingly genuine, and Yori tries not to blink.

“You’re very kind.”

[ _Glad you think so_ ] he pings, and her fake smile is so effortless she feels a little pride. Her expression settles to something softer when Clu comes closer, placing his hands on her shoulders.

“I know I can trust you, Yori. You’re one of my most loyal followers, and my oldest friend.” Even as he claims to trust her he looks for something behind her eyes that he doesn’t find. His smile widens. “I have a very important job for you, and it requires absolute secrecy. You can handle that, can’t you?” 

“Yes, sir.”

He squeezes her shoulders, then walks past her to look out over the Grid. He stops in front of the window, folding his hands behind his back, and it’s been so many cycles that it’s hard to remember, but Yori thinks Flynn used to do the exact same thing. 

“You know that Flynn is still on the Grid.”

To any other program it would be a question, but to her it can’t be. She’s the one who had to close the portal with the User still inside the system. 

“Yes.” 

Yori joins Clu beside the window, and tries to look past the sparkling lights to the darker corners of the Grid.

Even now Flynn is out there somewhere, hiding-- just like Tron was for so many cycles. The thought used to make her angry, but now it just makes her sad. She’s lost them both. Neither one of them is coming to save her; she hopes she can still save at least one of them. 

Clu’s hands ball into fists.

“He’s a coward. All that power and what does he do? Hides and hoards it all to himself,” The heat fades from his voice as he turns to face Yori, replaced with something like pity. “But I’m sure I don’t need to lecture you about the failures of the users. We both know all the ways Flynn has failed us— how he failed our dear friend Tron.” 

Hearing Clu talk about Tron and Flynn makes Yori want to scream, but she filters her fury to grief. Showing any anger towards Clu will get her rewritten. She closes her eyes when she feels him watching her, and maybe she looks more griefstricken than she intends to, because when he speaks again his words are much more measured.

“Flynn has something I want, and the only way I can get it from him is to drag him out of hiding. So I need you to send a message to the outside world. One that will lure another user into the system.” Clu presses a data pad into her hands, along with a small black box. “When that happens you will alert me, and the new user will be captured. The only way to save him will be for Flynn to surrender.” He tilts his head, and somehow his gaze is both gentle and probing. “Do you think you can do that?”

Yori looks down at the data pad, and thinks many (traitorous) things at once-- feels the tiniest spark of hope she dares not show when she sees the name of the user she’s supposed to contact.

Alan Bradley.

“Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Clu's plan is definitely going to work exactly the way he wants it to. Yori is 100% on board. Totally. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
